


The Bigender Cat-Bird's Identity

by dr33g



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, davekat makes an appearance but like barely, everyone else is like mentioned so i wont put it in their tags, same with rosemary, this is mostly just me writing my favorite nonbinary catbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davepeta is sosososososo excited to exist!!!!!!!!!! But, when they notice Jade treats them like they're just another Dave, they get a mission to prove they're their own person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigender Cat-Bird's Identity

**Author's Note:**

> this,,,,,, is bad,,,, im sorry i just had this idea and i had to write it,,,,

Your name is Davepetasprite^2.

And, boy, do you love being you.

Especially, since, well, you just kissed a pretty girl! And! She didn’t seem unhappy about it! Speaking of, you’d better make sure she woke up okay, otherwise, she won’t be able to fight! The good thing is, she’s currently near another version of part of you! And you can sense other versions of you and access their memories! You allow your consciousness to flow to alpha!Dave. Oh, good! She seems alright!

Wait, did Dave kiss her? Because if not, then why is she telling him he’s a good kisser…

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh HELL no!

She just thinks of you as Dave! Another Dave! Despite the fact that you don’t even have the same _purronouns_ as Dave! You are FURRIOUS!!!!!! (h33h33)

You notice you’ve been crying, but the puns you made in your mind helped you feel better. You quickly wipe your tears. This has basically happened to part of you before, and you’re not going to let it affect you. You’ll show her! You’ll prove to her to her that you’re your own, amazing, different person! You quickly fly to the location of the door you know will appear soon. You’ve gotta make it to the mew universe, otherwise, you’ll fall apart with the game. You find ARquiussprite and Jasprosesprite^2. They both want to come, too. You’re glad ARquius wants to come because he’s your meowrail! And you love him so very much! Jasprose you don’t care too much about, but you’re happy she’s coming. You get to the door and watch as everyone leaves. Once they’re gone, Jasprose quickly flies to join them, and it’s just you and ARquius left.

"ARquius?"

"Yes, Davepeta?"

"I’m scared."

"Why?"

"What if when we go through the game splits us into my diffurent parts? I mean, I loved being Nepeta, and I’m sure Dave is happy, and honestly? The crow part of me can go fuck itself."

"Language."

"Oops! Sorry, h33 h33! Anyways, I like being me! I’m the happiest I’ve efur b33n! I don’t want to be my components, I want to be me!"

"I feel the same. My new form is simply e%quisite, and the AR part of me has never felt happy until he became a part of me. I would hate to be pulled apart." A few moments of silence stretch between you. ARquius speaks again, saying, "If we don’t leave soon, the game will collapse on us. We must hurry if we want any chance of survival."

"I know. Just give me a few more seconds, then we’ll go in together, alright?" ARquius nods, you kiss him on the cheek, and you can almost see the diamonds drawn around you. You make the <> sign, hopefully not for the last time, with your moirail.

"ARquius?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, so, this is mostly from Nepeta to Equius, but all of me f33ls the same towards all of you."

"What is it?"

"I love you!" You hug him tight. 

"I love you, too." You grab his hand, and the two of you fly through the door, hoping, that you’ll stay this way.

-

The first thing you feel is the game ripping one part out of you. You hope it’s not one of the being parts, like Dave, Nepeta, or fuck, even the crow! The next thing you feel is grass. You look at your hands. They are _tan,_ plus a bit of gray. _That’s a furst._ As Dave, you were an albino, so you couldn’t tan. As Nepeta, your skin was gray, and the sun was deadly. As a crow, you have no idea, seeing as you had feathers on top of your skin. 

You notice that, while you have claws, they’re not as sharp as they were before. The next thing you notice is _HOLY SHIT YOU’RE STILL YOU!_ A little late, but better late than never! You also notice that the sprite part of you is gone. You no longer flash, and there isn’t that omnipresent feeling that made you feel more like a piece of the game. You realize that must have been the thing ripped out of you. Relief floods through you. You’re still you. You look down and notice you’re still in your dream garment. It’s comfy, yes, but you will need new clothes soon if you want to prove you’re your own person. You look around and see that, although ARquius entered with you, you don’t seem to be with him now. This ruffles your feathers a bit, but at least you know he’s still him if he made it in. And if you staying you was not a sprite squared thing. You ignore that last thought. Gotta stay pawsitive!! You still have your wings, thankfully, so you take off to find some kind of reflective surface. You’re curious to see what you look like when you’re not flashing green and orange. After flying up a couple hundred feet, you see a lake. Purrfect! You fly as quick as you can. Once you arrive, you land and look at yourself.

You are hot!!!!!!!

You look to be part east Asian, part African descent. Your hair is curly, a few shades darker than your skin, and has your two horns nestled perfectly in the mess. You still have a cleft palette, and your canines still stick out over your bottom lip, but you knew that, seeing as you could feel it. Your ears are slightly pointed, and your eyes… Your EYES! One is light orange and the other is lime green. How purrfect! You realize in the rush of finding out about your new appearance, you threw your shades to the ground.

And stepped on them.

Your joy vanishes. That was the last gift you ever received from your John. The one who died because of Terezi. You feel tears run down your face, hot. The Davesprite part of you is heartbroken. That was the only thing you had left from him. From the boy you… Loved? Thinking now only cements what you knew before. You had loved John. You had had a huge crush on that boy until the ship, and most other Daves did until the meteor trip. You pick up the broken pieces and captchlogue them. Wiping the tears from your face, you fly away from the lake, looking for the one boy who could make you feel better.

ARquius.

After about 15 minutes of searching, you find him. He looks… different. For one, he no longer looks like an Equius sporting Dirk’s shades. He has some Dirk-ish features now, along with red circuitry patterns on his face. His skin and hair are darker than yours, but his skin is also grayer. He has bright red eyes and shares the other troll-human hybrid traits you have. You tackle him, sobs coming out of your mouth.

"Davepeta, what’s wrong?" You show him your broken shades. "Oh. Judging by your reaction, we can’t just buy a new pair."

"These were given to me by John. MY John. Who died beclaws of Purrezi’s trolling. It was the last thing I had of him. And meow they’re broken."

"Did you… Love this boy?"

"Yes." You hear him sigh as he, gently, wraps his arms around you .You sit like that until you’ve stopped crying. "ARquius?"

"Yes, Davepeta?"

"You’re the best meowrail a bigender cat-bird could ask for!"

"I thank you, even if I don’t feel as if that is true. You see, you are the best 'meowrail'." You giggle at the fact he made finger quotes around your pun, especially since he likes to make horse puns. You hug him tighter. You stop hugging and you, once again, make the <> symbol, smiles on the both of your faces. That’s when you here a familiar meow.

"Hello, Davepeta, ARquius."

"Jasprose!" You tackle the other sprite squared. 

Once you’ve gotten off her, she says,"I’m here to ask of you if you would like to go shopping with me. I believe you can flash us forward in time." Joy floods through you. Shopping was a part of your plan! You nod and ARquius reluctantly agrees.

"Hey, ARquius, can you fly?" You ask. 

"Alas, I can no longer fly."

"Jasprose?"

"I can indeed still fly. If ARquius cannot, then it must be a sprite squared thing."

"I got this," you say. You grab ARquius, lift him, then shift your grip until you’re carrying him bridal style. He looks nervous. "What? Did you furget I’m just as STRONG as you?"

"Perhaps." You grin and take flight. Jasprose hovers next to you. You use your time powers to flash everyone forward. She tells you where the nearest shop is. You happily follow, excited to change your outfit. 

-

Oh HELLS yes!!!!!!

You step out of the store, already in your new clothes, seeing as the clerk was kind enough to just scan the tags that you had already ripped off. You were wearing a horrible mismatch of lime green and orange clothing and it was so very perfect! ARquius and Jasprose followed out in their new clothes and you took no time in picking ARquius up and flashing everyone back to the beginning. Jasprose informs you that everyone is just meeting up and you quickly fly off to the location, Jasprose following. When you arrive, you see Dave and Karkat are standing together, definitely blushing. You snicker. As if everyone hasn’t figured it out yet! Except maybe John, but John was always dense. Jade is talking to Rose and Kanaya, Roxy is talking to Jane and Calliope, John is enthusiastically flying around, talking to whoever will talk to him. Dirk and Jake seem to be having one hell of an awkward conversation. Terezi is sulking by herself. You look towards the horizon and see the trolls that died or didn’t enter the door walk towards the clearing. There’s even Nepeta and Equius. Huh. You set ARquius down and you quickly fly to the trolls to say hello. After greeting everyone, you fly back to say hello to everyone else. Once you get to Jade, you tense a little.

"Hey, Davepetasprite^2! Love your new clothes!" Jade said the '^2' like squared.

"Hi, Jade. Thanks, I got them a few minutes ago." Jade’s look of excitement changes to one of concern.

"Are you okay?"  
"I’m fine."

"Davepeta…"

"Ok, I’m a little mad at you, but really, I’m fine." Jade’s head tips.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Beclaws you just think of me as anothfur Dave!" Jade’s eyes widen. You didn’t mean to yell. You sigh and look at the ground. "When I was furst made, I was so excited to exist. I was so amazing, and I was so happy. Then, I kissed you, and you seemed not off put by what I did! I was so excited. But, then, you complimented Dave for the kiss I gave you, and it was Davesprite all ofur again. I’m my own purrson, you know? Treat me like it."

"I’m sorry. I- I- I didn’t mean it like that…"

"Oh, yeah? Then why even mention it to Dave?"

"Ok, so maybe I meant it like that, but. I didn’t think of it that way." Your head cocks to the side. "Of course, you’re your own person. You’re wonderful! I just, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry."

"I furgive you!" You smile. She thinks you’re wonderful!!!!!!!! A pretty girl thinks you’re wonderful!!!!! Jade takes your hand and a blush rises to her face.

"Um, can we, um, kiss? Again?" You flush at that. You grin and nod, quickly pressing your lips to hers. It’s light, wonderful, and everything you could hope for it to be.


End file.
